A New Beginning
by Spoilers-Within
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny and all their kids are going on a day out while the weather is nice but while on the motorway another vehicle hits their own and Ginny and Ron die. Leaving Hermione and Harry alone with their kids, as they try to get over their loss but will they get even closer or separate during mourning. (Rated T for: Possible language and references)
1. Chapter 1

**Little introduction to the story:**

_**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all happy. Well, until the accident. Harry, Ron, Ginny and all their kids are on the way to the beach while Hermione is away with work. The car crashes and only some of them survive. This is a story about what would happen when Harry, Hermione and the children have to deal with the loss of their family, friends and love. Can they get through it without splitting up their family any more or will it all end in more of a disaster then before?**_

**Okay, I know, this is pointless. However, I'm just writing to tell you that if this story doesn't go down… Okay? Then I may stop writing, not for forever just long enough to give myself a break and stop rushing things to get them finished or to the good part. **

**I tried to stop for a little while but I always found myself on word thinking up new ideas and ways to try and intrigue you guys a little more. Anyway back to the point, all I'm saying is that after this… well you probably won't hear off me in a while. **

**I'm not sure if that is good news or bad news but I know it is going to be difficult but I think all I need is to take a little brake because I think I'm trying a little too hard to impress you and I know that if I keep rushing it around you definitely won't enjoy my writing. **

**Anyway back to the whole point of this chapter, the story! Hope you enjoy (I've spent a while on this so…) and yeah :)**

Harry POV

I smiled slightly to myself when Albus and James came thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was reading todays newspaper, The Daily Prophet, while Ginny and Lilly were baking. The cookies were fresh out of the oven and the smell was purely heaven. Quickly, before the boys reached our large kitchen I slyly took two of the cookies and bit into one of them. I breathed the two of them in ignoring the burning in my throat as the smoking still runny chocolate chips slipped down my throat.

"Hey mom,-" James sang as the door of the kitchen burst open and two eager looking boys fell through the door in hope to get one of the sweet cookies. "Where's Mum?" James asked me. "To the car" I answered.

"Hey dad,-"Albus continued. Looking around the lime green kitchen curiously to where the scent was coming from and when their eyes fell on their younger sister they looked at each other and yelled:

"Bonjour Lilly!" Lilly giggled shyly at the two of them but waved a small hand in response. Shaking their heads they tip toed up to her and whispered in her ear not so quietly. "Where'd mommy put the cookies?" She shook her tiny head making the curly fiery hair shake from one side to the other and make a zipped lips motion with her hands over her mouth.

They both scowled at her but she carried on smiling happily at her two older brothers. James Serious Potter, named after my dad and my god father, was the oldest of them all at 14 but he got along so well with his two younger siblings it was surprising. Albus Severus Potter, named after two headmasters at Hogwarts, was the middle child, aged 11, and also got along with his siblings very well. Albus and James were always together though, forget the age difference, they reminded me of brown haired duplicates of Fred and George. Finally Lilly Luna Potter, she was named after my mum and our great lifelong friend Lune Love-good, was the youngest as she had just turned 7.

James and Albus began their hunt around the kitchen checking all the cupboards and drawers. Good luck with that boys because seconds before you came in your mom took them to the car so when we went to see Ron and Hermione we would have some, I thought smirking. I looked down at the moving pictures on the paper in front of me, still smiling, when I heard the familiar rattle of the keys.

"What're you guys doing?" She asked the wide eyed boys standing on the kitchen counter with all the cupboards doors and drawers open. They shook their heads and sinuously cried "Nothing!" before jumping down and running out the room so fast that they turned into a blur.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. I looked up concerned and found her glaring at me, I quickly widened my green eyes and stuck my bottom lip out in an attempt to guilt my way out of this. "Don't do that face, you know it's not fair… All I needed you to do was watch them" she whined, Lilly stood in the corner giggling. I carried on putting on my best baby seal face and watched in victory as her hardened eyes softened bit by bit.

"You know what they're like… They are carbon copies of Fred and George, it's _impossible_ to keep them out of trouble so I gave up trying" I told her my bottom lip still jutted out childishly. Pain washed through her eyes as I said Fred's name but was instantly replaced by love when I droned out the word 'Impossible.'

Her bell chiming laugh rang through the house and I smiled slight at the sound of it. She laughed slightly and told me, her voice sincere with a hint of mischief behind it "Yep, that's our boys." I smiled warmly at her and muttered "Wonder where they get it from…" She turned around quickly and glared at me but I stood up wrapping my arms around her waist and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Hers instantly wrapped around my neck as she deepened the kiss slightly. We quickly broke apart to see Albus and Lilly staring at us horror struck looks stained on their pretty little faces. James just stared at us shaking his head but soon snapped out of it and glared at us lightly before clamping his hands together once and exclaiming "Well, seen as the cookies are in the car I assume we're going to Uncle Ron's and Auntie Hermione's house. Can we please _Go_ I can't wait to torment, I mean play with, my ickles cousin Hugo."

We both nodded and headed to the door. Lilly and Albus had run out but we were both stopped when James turned around and asked us in a sickly sweet voice "As much as I love it that you guys are _so_ in love can you _please_ keep the PDA to a PG!" He exaggerated a little on the words 'so' and 'please' but we nodded trying to keep the embarrassing grin off both our faces.

We walked to our sparkling black Lexus car, and Ginny quickly belted Lilly in while the boys got in beside her car seat. Ron's house was not far away, a 5 minuet drive, if the traffic was empty. All through the drive we heard bickering from the back seat:

"You're practically sat on my lap!" James argued.

"No, your big butt is taking up too much room!" Albus countered.

"Lilly! Your car seat takes up too much room!" The both chorused. Lilly's small cheeks blushed a vibrant red and I quickly turned around and shot the boys a look which quickly shut them up.

"Would you rather her be dead and you be comfy or her be alive and you being un-comfy for five minutes" I asked them. They sighed and both muttered "The first one" I ran a hand through my hair and adjusted my glasses slightly before nodded and saying "Exactly"

The car was deathly quiet and I found myself wandering back to when I proposed to Ginny, the love of my life.

_I had taken her out on our… 23__rd__ date? And I already had everything ready, to be honest I have had for weeks now but always chickened out at the last minute. We had just walked into a small corner Italian restaurant called 'Mamma's and Co' this was where I had taken her on our first _real_ date. It was kind of cute the main colours of the restaurant were red and it was mostly made out of a mahogany wood. _

_I grabbed her warm soft hand in my larger rough one and rubbed comforting circles over her knuckles. She looked down at our joint hands then up at my face, she stared into my eyes: brown meeting green then lent of and pressed a small kiss to my cheek. _

_I turned so I was facing her and looked her up and down, her normally straight flaming red had now been curled into loose curls. Her tanned face had a small amount of blusher on and she was wearing little mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. That's all she needed. She was wearing a white loose blouse and pale blue denim jeans with green vans to complete her outfit. I don't know how she managed to turn something so simple into something that looked as if it belonged on a model. _

_She caught me staring and pulled my chin up to her eyes. I smiled at her sheepishly but she just waved me off with a sigh and a smile I kissed the top of her head. A waiter met us at the small bar at the front of the restaurant and escorted us to a table. I pulled out her chair and tucked her in as any gentlemen would then walked to my side shuffling into my chair not so gracefully. _

_We ordered and then sat in a comforting silence. I was planning to do it when the desserts came so instead of talking I just leant my hand over the table and grabbed hers. She smiled up at me which I returned easily our relationship was so effortless it was as it we were a match made in heaven. _

"_Hey, did you hear… Ron proposed to Hermione the other week she told me when we met up yesterday" she told me, looking at me pointedly. I raised my eyebrows at her and nodded smiling at her, she's not expected this…_

"_Yeah, he has been planning to it for a while but kept chickening out… I was the one that brought up the idea, actually." I informed her by the loo of shock on her face she definitely wasn't expecting that. _

"_Really?" she whispered. I grinned at her and nodded. She stared at the table her face expressionless and thoughtful. We sat in silence until our food came which thankfully wasn't long after._

_We finished making small talk every now and again and suddenly she scraped her chair back making a sound relatable to nails on a chalk board and muttered "Just going to the… toilet." I nodded and carefully adjusted everything so it looked natural but it sort of looked to perfect so I messed it all up. _

_When she came back she raised an eyebrow at the now messy table and I smiled at her. She had applied at little more blusher and lip-gloss while I the bathroom. I stood up and she looked at me confused and expectantly but I shook my head and her curiosity. _

_I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair before moving so I was standing in front of where she was sat and she turned so she was facing me. Clenching my fists I pull the black velvet box out of my pocket but still left it out of view. I looked at her one last time before I dropped down on to one knee the knee on the floor suddenly realised how cold the floor was and my arms got Goosebumps._

_I held out the new opened black box revealing a small diamond ring. It was nothing much just a simple engagement band with the main diamond in the middle and carved into the silver where smaller diamonds, it matched her perfectly. I chanced a look at her face and was shocked by what I saw; she had tears running down her face and one hand covered her now open mouth._

"_Ginny Weasly, I learnt a long time ago that I couldn't live without you. I have tried to do this so many times and even had a bet with Ron to see who could propose first, he won. I didn't know how you would react so saved it until the right time more precisely- now. I hope you know by now how much I love you and I also hope you know that I would ever leave for someone else. Ever. You're my best friend, girlfriend and lover… Ginny Weasly will you_ please_ become mine forever and… Marry me?" I spoke sincerely and by the look on her face se believed me. _

_I waited silently and finally, she nodded. Slowly and then she sped up quickly before tears were streaming down her face and she launched herself at me whispering "Yes, yes, yes, yes" over at over again. I smiled to myself and motioned to everyone who had stopped to watch to carry on with their meal._

"_We're going!" She declared, love and lust evident in her chocolate eyes. I raised my eyebrows at her and left a £20 and £1o on the table that should cover it. She half dragged me out of the poor restaurant and pulled me into a cab which was going to take us home. _

_She ran to my door, me in tow and unlocked it with a small smile plastered on her face. She turned around and launched herself at me for the second time this time but it caught me off guard and we fell to the floor her on top of me. She leant down and pressed her soft full lips to my own, Peppermint and Strawberry filled my mouth as are lips danced in sync. I turned my face on an angle and deepened the kiss opening my mouth as she complied with my requests. _

_I carried her to my room and laid her onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss. One thing led to another and I can safely say that was one of the greatest day of my-_

"Harry…!" "HARRY!" "Daddy" I blinked into focus and found myself looking into some deep chocolate brown eyes. My response came out something like "Urghmm" She rolled her eyes and turned around to thank Lilly who had shouted me the last time.

"We're here. Kids go ring the doorbell and tell your uncle Ron to get his butt out here so we can carry all this stuff in" They answered with a bunch of okays and five minutes later a hyper little ginger 11 year old opened the door a wide toothy grin on his face. Hugo Weasly one of the two children Hermione and Ron have.

"Hey, aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry!" He called "Dad will be out in a minuet he is trying to get Rosie's head out of her book and to have some fun which she is seriously lacking!" He informed me when I was about to ask where Ron had got to. "Mum, is away with work in… Scotland?" I nodded and tried to balance the 5 or so trays of cookies and all the drinks to their house.

"James!" I yelled. His familiar messy raven hair peeped around the door frame and I continued "Come and get the rest of the stuff!" He started to protest but I cut him off with a stern look and a simple "Now." He sighed casting a glare to his snickering brother before nodding and heading out to get the other things.

We finally moved everything, might as well of brought the kitchen sink while we were at it, I thought while Ginny complained we didn't have enough things. Surely we did I mean everyone had at least: 2 packets of crisps; 3 bottles of 500ml water; 2 cakes; 2 and a half sandwiches; sausage rolls and a pork pie. God how much more does the women want? I asked myself a small smile on my face.

We all talked for a while while the kids all played on the X-Box bar Lilly and Rose who were drawing in Rose's room listening to pop music. "Can we go yet?" I whined, Ginny slapped me on the back on the head while Ron nodded his head agreeing.

"I know I'm kind of bored now" A whack was heard as Ginny's hand hit Ron's head. "Kids, we're going now! Meet us down stairs in 5 minutes, want you all to use the toilet so we don't have to stop and rose will you please quickly put Lilly's hair in a plait!" Ginny called up.

Yes's were heard from all around the house and I reached for my shoes which were kicked under the middle of the table. Coming back up I hit my head on the side of the wood leaving Ron on the floor crying with laughter however tables turned because when he went to stand up he hit his head on the bottom of a metal handle for a drawer.

I laughed until tears leaked from my eyes and finally we were all ready. We piled into Ron's Mercedes Benz which had a charm put on so that it can seat as many people as you need. Everything was in the boot and the kids were all strapped in, brilliant! I decided I would sit in the back with the kids so I could was cartoon network while Ron and Ginny talked about boring stuff like Jobs, or Money.

The motorway was busy but the weather was divine and I called up to the front "Trust Hermione to go away on a day like this!" I heard Ron chuckle and he quickly agreed.

"I know, this is just her all over. That women..." Another slap was heard and a cry of pain before Ron quickly amended "However, that's why I love her"

Nothing.

We drove in silence apart from the chortles of the kids, and admittedly me, as we watched the invincible cat on the screen get hurt in every way possible without dying.

A gasp was heard up front and I tried to look out of the tinted windows but I could see nothing but the blinding sun.

With a cry something slammed into the car and shouts were heard as the car rolled over sideways. I heard glass smash and looked over to the kids to see they all had panic stricken looks on their faces as the car continued to tip us upside down and throw us all around.

The window by my head smashed and I heard a blood curdling cry of pain from the front and then it all went silent. Nothing could be heard. I looked around to see the children hanging in painful positions but they were all wide awake and staring at me wide eyed tears streaming down all their faces.

I tried to sile at the reassuringly but it must have looked bad because the continued to look around wildly for help. That's all I knew because as the car flipped the final time my head hit the concrete with an ear piercing crack and everything went black. My focus was hazed and everything was spinning, I tried to move but I couldn't I tried to speak but I couldn't.

The last conscious though I had was: _I love you all!_

**Okay, so that is it. **

**I think I like daddy Harry. I'm not sure what you guys are going to think but this took me ages to write and I hope you enjoyed (or hated) it enough to review.** **I love critics as I like to think it helps with my writing so don't be shy to point out all the things you hated or disliked aut this chapter.**

**I'm pretty sure you know what I want but I'll remind you anyway:**

**Review**

**Favourite**

**Follow**

**Each Reviewer, favourite or follow gets a cookie back especially by me here and example: (::)**

**Love you all and I'm… OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I am SO sorry I haven't updated. No it isn't because I couldn't be bothered or didn't think this story was good enough but I have been away for my birthday for the past 3 weeks. I actually did write this and then when my uncle restarted it or something it ended up gone. If anyone knows how this happened and how i might be able to stop please tell me cos I don't want it to happen again.**

**Thanks. And I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Harry :)

I groaned quietly as my eyes fluttered open revealing the depressing white blank walls of the hospital. How'd I get here…? I wondered softly then as I squeezed my eyes shut tight all the memories from the car crash flooded my mind and I frantically searched for the call button. I pressed it and after an endless minuet of worrying a petite looking women jogged through the door.

She had curly brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and came down to the top of her ribs. I read her name tag discretely and learnt that her name was Octavia. She had bright blue eyes that looked like they had been charged with millions of bolts of electricity and a slight tan. Octavia as everyone else that had rushed past my door was wearing the usual faded blue nurse's uniform.

Octavia smiled softly at me and grabbed a red clip board from the edge of my hospital bed. I noticed, the more she read the sadder her expression became, finally she looked up at me and cast me a worried glance before saying "Can you please tell me what you can remember?"

I nodded uncertainly and began to describe the event that happened… 2 days ago! To the calendar anyway. "Erm, well we were going on a trip with the kids and then we collided with a… I don't know but we crashed. And then I hit my head and blacked out. Is everyone okay? How are the kids? How bad was it?" I bombarded her with questions and actually felt kind of bad so I quietly added "sorry…"

"No, No, No. its fine I get it all the time. That seems just about right, you may be suffering from major head aches and nauser in the next few days. As for your questions…" she trailed off. I squeezed my eyes closed tight and muttered 'No' under my breath continuously. "The children are okay. They are, at this minuet, sat with a kind women with frizzy brown eyes and soft brown eyes, they seemed to know her. Well as far as calling someone your mum/ auntie goes… The other two people in the car however… They- They died on impact. I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

I started to sit up ignoring the unusual spinning of the room and pulled all the tubes and things out of me. Octavia started to protest but I cut her off sharply "I need to be with my family right now…" she nodded and replied "If there is _anything_ I can do to help…"

"Can you bring my wife back?" I asked her harshly. I regretted the words as soon as theycame out and quickly apologised "Sorry, I'm just… I… Sorry." She nodded but I could see the hurt evident on her face "seriously" I added.

"Erm, second door on your left and then take the first right" she told me softly. I tried to smile at her and she smiled back I mouthed the word _Thanks_ before flying out the door.

Second door… Second door… Aha! I walked through it and jogged down the corridor coming to a small room on the left. I entered silently watching Hermione talk gently to Lilly tickling her stomach to make her laugh. Trying to ignore the obvious scratches and bruises over all the children's face.

His eyes moved there gaze to meet James who was sat by Hugo on the floor rolling a tor car back and forth to each other across the carpet worry clear on his features. He then spotted Albus and Rose sat together playing Rock, Paper, scissors, lizard, Spock. He never quite understood how that game worked but the two 12 year olds obviously did as they keep smiling at each other every time a round was won or lost.

He next took in the room: The walls were painted a bright vibrant purple and the fabricated couch was going all around the perimeter of the room. In the middle was a car mat and a bunch of skids toys and in the top right corner was a bunch of tables where people could go colour or something, namely children but-

"Daddy!" He felt to very small arms warp around his waist and her bent down to stroke her hair and pick her up placing her on his hip. Her ginger hair was a knotty mess of curls where it had come out of the braid. Her blue eyes were sparkling with love and admiration and she smiled a toothy grin (well apart from the missing tooth right in the middle)

"Dude!" They mimicked the turtle in Nemo and bumped fists together her smaller against his larger calloused. He laughed lightly and hugged her tight against his chest, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her hair smelling their coconut shampoo.

"How are you, Lilly?" He asked concerned. She nodded her head and then shook it, his eyes widened worry and she pointed to her waist. He lifted up her tee shirt to see her waist was bandaged up "Oh my, what happened?" He asked her. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before her eyes filled with tears and she whimpered "It hurts daddy… "He closed his eyes so she wouldn't notice the tears beginning to form.

"I know, pretty girl, I know" he told her when he noticed her confused expression he lifted her hand and took it to the raised bump on the side of his head. She giggled and then winced he put her down and she limped over to Hermione who set her back on her knee wrapping her arms around Lilly protectively.

"Dad!" "Uncle Harry!" Albus and Rosie knocked him to the ground when they both launched themselves at him. He sat up and placed them both next to him before leaning over and hugging them both tightly. "Hey, buddies" He whispered into the gap where their heads met. They all looked up simultaneously sly and grinned "I'm glad you're okay" they whispered.

"Have you guys practised that or something?" Harry asked suspiciously. They both shook their heads eyebrows furrowing "Seriously. Stop it." He muttered. They rolled their eyes and he made his way over to the two boys on the carpet.

"Hey Hugo" He told the younger of the two boys. The said boy looked at him through blue eyes and red hair before started to smile "Hey uncle H" He grinned and took the young boy into his arms wrapping his arms round him Hugo returned to hug just as tight.

Harry put Hugo down and he ran off to talk to Rosie and Albus. That left James. "Hi, you okay?" He asked his eldest son. James shook his mop of brown hair and for the first time since the accident he began to cry. "It's okay…it's okay" Harry comforted him gently as he curled in a ball on his father's knee.

"No. No, it isn't because mum's gone and… and you can't cook!" he sobbed heaving into his father's chest. Harry nodded at his son and buried his head in his hair "Dude… you're getting a bit big. You're early as big as me know yet you are still able to sit on my lap…" He said to James jokingly. James began to get off but harry held him there "No. stay." James nodded and looked at his father through his green eyes "What're we gonna do, dad?" He asked softly.

Harry shook his head then as if a light bulb went off he bent down to whisper in his son's ear "Can auntie Hermione cook?" He became quiet for a moment and then nodded. "She's better then you, at least" James countered. Harry nodded.

Harry stood up and as if James had read his mind he walked up to Lilly and swiftly picked her up carrying her over to the tables where there were colouring pencils at the ready. Hermione stood up and met him in the middle wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder and finally the tears began to come.

She cried into his shoulder for around ten minutes and within them ten minutes Harry had sat down on the floor and sat her in his lap. "I-I'm s-s-sorry" she sobbed and he shook his head hugging her back tightly.

"Why don't we live together for a while get used to the idea of there not being…" He trailed off as a single tear fell out of his eyes and into her chocolate hair. She nodded into his now soaked shirt and then started to laugh "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"I ruined your shirt…" He nodded and said "The blood kind of ruined it as well" she nodded and climbed back into his arms. "That's a good idea, Harry, Your house is bigger… d-do you mind?" she asked softly. He shook his head and he thought aloud "It'll be good for the kids to be together, I mean…"

"Hey, Guys" He called softly to the children. They all looked up as one and nodded "Come here" The each began to sit around the two already on the floor. "I have a suggestion, keep in mind this is all up to you" they nodded "Would you like to _all_ stay at our house for a while to…" Harry trailed off uncertain how to finish.

"To get used to things because I think you guys need to be together" Hermione finished, Harry sent her a thankful look which she replied with a smile. They all shared a creepy grin and nodded their heads. "Okay, then, let's get going" Hermione said lifting Lilly into her arms.

"Quick Question: Have any of you, other than Lilly, got any injuries?" Harry asked. Hugo lifted up his bandaged wrist and gave him a confused look "Sprained" James pointed to his chest where it was bandaged up similarly to Lilly's but with more layers. "Cut."

He gave them both a worried look before pointed to his head and saying "Concussion" They chuckled lightly before walking out the room and towards the reception desk where they could sign out. "Let's go _home_" Harry said.

"But what about Mummy?" Lilly asked in a small voice from Hermione's arms. She immediately passed her to me and he chucked her the keys _Thanks for the help_ he thought as she hurried the boys to the car.

"Mummy's not coming home with us. She was hurt in the accident but she has gone somewhere where she won't be hurt anymore, well not visibly anyway. She'll be extremely hurt because she won't be able to see you guys grow up but she'll be watching from the stars. Mummy will miss you just like we'll all miss her but she can't come back" Harry told her softly and she stared at him before collapsing into a river of tears into his arms. Harry sighed trying to blink away the tears so she wouldn't see how much this hurt him too.

The car pulled up beside us and he leant in a fastened her in before climbing in the front where Hermione was dabbing her red eyes with the back of her hand. Harry leant over and hugged her gentry whispering "It'll be okay, just let's go home" she nodded and started to the engine.

After around five minutes of painful silence Harry broke by asking the stupidest question "Who wants Mc Donald's for tea?" They all yelled 'me' and he nodded "It's settled then, Maccies for tea, that's our first stop!" he ordered her in a fake captain voice. She nodded giggling and replied "Ey ey Cap'in"

We arrived at Maccies and the kids all shot out the car, Lilly on James's back. Harry walked behind them and smiled at Hermione reassuringly before saying "I'm paying!"

"What do you want?" Harry asked them all.

"Cheese Burger, Plain!" Albus "Choc shake!"

"Chicken Nuggets" Rosie "Coke"

"Cheese Burger" Hugo "Sprite"

"Cheese burger" Lilly "Fanta"

"Double Cheese burger, plain, please" Hermione "Frappe"

"Chicken nuggets" James "Coke"

Harry walked to the counter and told them what they wanted and paid with his card. He took it back and gave everyone their respectful meal before sitting down next to Hermione. "You not eating?" she asked. Harry nodded and leant over to steal her chips receiving a:

"Hey!" he smiled at pulled out his smarty McFlurry eating a spoonful.

"No! You did not just do that?!" she gasped. Harry nodded and spooned some more into his mouth adding a small "Mmmmm" for effect. She glared at him and next time he went to put the spoon in his mouth she nudged my hand and Harry ended up with ice-cream on his nose.

He scooped up another spoon full and smeared it all over her face. She sole one of the kids straws and ripped off the end so she could blow it at him. It got him square in the face and he walked away to ask one of the workers if he could have one of the helium balloons they give kids.

She passed him a green one and harry slyly walked behind her and let the helium blow to the back of her neck. She squealed loudly before covering her mouth with her hand and looking around sheepishly. fortunately the fast food restaurant was empty.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screeched. Harry grinned and replied "You can't, cos I'm the boy who lived!" he smiled to himself and nodded to Albus who practically screamed "Yes! My dad is the Sass Master!"

She rolled her eyes and started to eat her burger while she wasn't expecting it harry ripped off the end of the burger and dropped it nto his mouth with smirk. "God you're annoying!" Hermione whined. The immature two sat in silence for a minute before their children said "What are we gonna do with you?"

They all finished their meals and chucked away their rubbish before stepping into Hermione's midnight black Lexus LFA. The drive was once again silent and it stayed that way until they were rounding the corner to Harry's house. "Okay, I have two spare rooms. Hermione your own room so that means is it okay if Rosie and Hugo share?" Harry asked. Hugo shook his head and Rosie sighed shaking her head and Hermione just kept her eyes focused on the road.

"Okay, this shall be fun." James said as he lifted Lilly out the car and onto his back. She laughed gently and wrapped her arms around his neck loose enough so he can breathe but tight enough for her to not fall.

Albus smiled at Hugo and Rose before running with them inside and meeting them in his and James room. They all went until it was just Hermione and Harry left.

He checked the time and gasped: "it's like 23:30?!" Hermione smiled and nodded her head softly before yawning and saying "I'm going to bed… see you in the morning, Harry" He nodded and shortly after followed her up the stairs.

He went and got into his P.J's (which was really his underwear) before checking in on the kids. Hugo and Albus had fallen asleep on the floor while Rosie was slumped against the wall. He lifted her up gently careful not to jostle her too much before walking to her room. He then took Hugo to his bed and lifted his son into Albus's bed.

He walked quietly into James's room and his heart melted. James had fallen asleep curled around Lilly protectively and he didn't have the heart to move them. He kissed both their heads and then everyone else's.

He peeked his head into Hermione's room to see her asleep on the bed he lifted her slowly and placed her under the duvet. He kissed her forehead and walked out the room to his own where he too fell into endless sleep.

_This was only just the beginning._

**Okay.**

**Hope you liked it. If you did let me now, if you didn't… let me know and tell me why!**

**See you **_**hopefully**_** soon and I hope you guys have fun!**

**Xx**


End file.
